Talk:Beyond the Stars
Mini-Fight moves Silent Wind > Soaring Dragon Soaring Dragon > Raging Beast Raging Beast > Silent Wind --vm0d 21:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ~Degenhard seems to follow the following attack order: 1. Raging Beast 2. Silent Wind 3. Soaring Dragon 4. Soaring Dragon 5. Silent Wind 6. Raging Beast ...as you can see, he seems to go down the listed attacks and back up in reverse order. Knowing this, you should be able to counter effectively using the listed counters found above. (This was found to be true on all 3 characters that I completed Beyond the Stars on, if it is simply coincidental that they all faced the same attack order, that would be astonishing and please correct as needed.) RamuhMotown 22:29, December 6, 2010 (UTC) It seems a little more random than is being identified. Keeping track, here is the order in which 3 of my 4 attempts followed (note: these are the moves used by Degenhard): B W B B D W B W B D B B B W B W D W D D B W B B B D W W W D W D D W Take it for what it's worth. Dayle 00:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) unfortunately, i did not record degenhard's attack order my first character got, but this is the order on my second character. i do not find the pattern suggested above, let alone any other pattern. silent>silent>soaring>silent>raging>raging>raging>silent>silent>soaring>raging>soaring>silent --vm0d 02:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Seems to me that he repeats your last rounds move. I got him to repeat raging beast for at least 4 times. Then proceeded to counter my previous moves and won. I agree that this seems completely random. I went R B G B G G R G B G R G G B B G on my first try for Degenhard's moves and barely won 5-4. --Lordjackel 04:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I think the pattern listed needs to be removed from the page, as it's not the case for everyone it seems. I myself found it to be untrue when facing him. --HazelEyeDrops 07:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Pattern? Could still be random, but the pattern I noticed was: : If Maat and Degenhard tie, Degenhard will use the same move again the next round. : If Maat loses, Degenhard will next use the move Maat just used. : If Maat wins, Degenhard will next use the move neither of them just used. --Emmeline 20:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That pattern seemed to hold true most of the time for me, but some times it seemed random. I think maybe instead it follows that pattern X% of the time, and Y% of the time it either follows a different pattern or is random. When I reasoned it like that I got a win no problem. ::::--Elliander 05:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) This is not true, It was completly different for me. Tidu 13:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) My personal (so not saying it will work for everyone else) pattern was I started out using Raging Beast. From that point he seemed to (for his next move) use whatever would beat my last move. For Example I used Raging Beast the first time, the 2nd time he used Soaring Dragon. So for me, (again not saying for all) thinking one step ahead I used whatever move would beat the move that would beat the previous move I made. Example: If I used Raging Beast, he would use Soaring Dragon the next time (but thinking ahead) the next time I had used Silent Wind and beat him. Then 2nd round he'd use Raging Beast (since that would beat my previous move) so I'd again think one step ahead and use Soaring Dragon. Curious to know everyone else's patterns. Marischka 00:39, December 9, 2010 (UTC) *I used this strategy and it worked flawlessly for me. I used Soaring Dragon (Green) to start this off and from there I continued with the pattern of thinking ahead and did not lose a single one after this first one. Great concept, worked like a charm for me (1/1) (^_^)b | --Sanriku 09:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *This strategy worked for me as well. --Shaowstrike 02:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *Above two replies got lucky. Totally random. Following this strat has offered no better luck. That's all there is to winning this, is luck.--Grimrising 12:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Noted Pattern Of course as stated above: Raging Beast > Silent Wind Soaring Dragon > Raging Beast Silent Wind > Soaring Dragon I did not find this to be a "random pattern" my results are it is best to just guess the first one, it doesn't much matter what you choose, you might tie, you might loose or you might win, that is irrelevent, what is relevent is to remember what your choice was, for instance I choose Raging Beast for Matt, Degenhard uses Soaring Dragon and beats me Now Degenhard will use the attack I chose last, Raging Beast, so in order to counter him, I will choose Silent Wind and beat him. Then next round Degenhard will choose Silent Wind, in which case I will choose Soaring Dragon. This pattern works flawlessly for a few turns, until he changes it up after taking about a few hits. In which he will change up his attack to be 1 step ahead of you, so for example: I choose Raging Beast, Degenhard chooses Soaring Dragon (does not follow the pattern and marks the change of his pattern, he may also choose the same attack as you and tie, again this marks the change in pattern) Rather then picking Raging Beast as you did in your last move, he will anticipate that you are going to choose Soaring Dragon and beat his choice of your last move; Raging Beast. So you have to play 2 steps ahead of him, by seeing what beats Raging Beast (Soaring Dragon) and counter that opponent (using Silent Wind), so the example being I use Raging Beast, Degenhard uses Raging beast I use Silent Wind, Degenhard uses Soaring Dragon (Degenhard will anticipate that you will use the move counter to your last move, so while he is playing a step ahead, you must play 2 steps ahead). This should get you the win, and if you get hit again or you reach a draw during this shift of Degenhard playing a step ahead of you, revert back to the first strategy so it will go as such: Degenhard will choose your last choice >>> Degenhard hits you>>> Degenhard will anticipate you know his pattern and play 1 step ahead of you >>>>win/Degenhard hits you>>>> Degenhard will choose your last choice Using this tactic I was able to beat Degenhard first try and within 10 mins before I had to take off for a Abyssea party. ~Scuro Duex, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Maat------Degenhard---Winner: Raging----Silent------Maat Raging----Soaring-----Degen Raging----Raging------Tie Raging----Raging------Tie Raging----Silent------Maat Silent----Silent------Tie Raging----Raging------Tie Raging----Raging------Tie Soaring---Raging------Maat Raging----Silent------Maat Silent----Silent------Tie Raging----Soaring-----Degen Raging----Soaring-----Degen Silent----Raging------Degen Raging----Raging------Tie Raging----Silent------Maat for the win Only pattern I notice here is that he never used Soaring after Raging. Hope this helps. This was on lightday, 33% moon if it makes any difference :) Babekeke 19:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yzerman of Bahamut - This was my experience, make of it what you will. *Maat -- Degenhard *SD(G) -- SD(G) - chose randomly to start *RB® -- SW(B) - Degenhard chose what would have beat my last move. *SD(G) -- SW(B) - Degenhard chose what would have lost to my last move. *RB® -- SD(G) - Degenhard chose the same move I used last. *SD(G) -- SD(G) - Degenhard chose what would have beat my last move *RB® -- SD(G) - Degenhard chose the same move I used last. *RB® -- RB® - Degenhard chose the same move I used last. *SW(B) -- SD(G) - Degenhard chose what would have beat my last move. *SD(G) -- RB® - Degenhard chose what would have beat my last move. *RB® -- SW(B) - Degenhard chose what would have beat my last move. *RB® -- SW(B) - Degenhard chose what would have lost to my last move. Pattern: truth is i dont think there is a set pattern but i did notice however if they tied, forexample both using Raging Beast Degenhard's next move would be the one that wins over the previous oone use in the tie example: They tie with Raging Beast, he uses Soaring dragon next, so you make sure to use Silent Wind May be different for all people though Also, if he wins, say with Raging beast for example, he seems to think your next move will be towards beating that, like using Soaring Dragon, and he will use Silent wind, so basically whatever he used that turn to win, then you use He wins with Raging, then you do Raging next round and win, if he loses that turn then use the move he lost with for another win More data Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 RB SW RB RB RB SW RB RB RB RB RB RB SD RB RB SD RB RB SW SD SW SW RB RB SD SD SD SW RB RB SW SW SD RB RB RB SD SW SW SW RB SW RB SD SW SD RB SW SW RB RB SD (win) SW RB SW SD SD RB RB SD RB SD SD SD RB RB SD SD RB RB SW SW SW RB --Janeth 23:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I lost a bunch of times- then won by choosing a random one first, then chose what the other guy chose for each remaining fight. So if he chose B then next time I would choose B, etc. Just have to make sure to pay attention to what he uses the turn before. I don't know if this method has worked for anyone else but just wanted to put out there how I finally beat him. I just used Raging Beast 7 times in a row, won 5-2. Pretty sure it's completely random.--Enedin 17:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pattern Formula? The way it seems to me, is that for the first half he calculates two steps ahead. For instance, if he just did blue, then the next move he's going to expect you to do red, so he will do green, which means you need to do blue instead of red. I followed this train of thought for about half of it, and it seemed to work 100%. The 2nd half confused me a bit, because the pattern changed. At this point he went ahead by another step. So if he went blue last attack, then normally you'd choose red, so he'd normally go for green, but because of the first half he's going to expect you to counter green with blue, so he'll go for red, which means you want green. Once I'd worked this out, it also seemed to work 100%. The problem is when the pattern changes. I couldn't remember if it was when you had that brief cutscene with him or slightly before, where he's obviously struggling. If you used that CS as a marker for the halway mark, then I'm not sure if the pattern changes a little before, after, or dead on halfway. Just stick with the first half formula until it stops working, then use the 2nd Half I guess. 1st Half If his last attack was blue, choose blue. If his last attack was red, choose red. If his last attack was green, choose green. 2nd Half If his last attack was blue, choose green. If his last attack was red, choose blue. If his last attack was green, choose red. Needs testing, see if it works o_o --Contrasia 09:24, 6th October, 2011 (GMT +0hrs) Nope, it's totally random. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 23:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) It's random. I tested 102 times using only Raging Beast and did a bunch of statistics magic. I did commit a sin by testing 35 different hypotheses, which means one or two of them should have crept under p<0.05 just by chance, but none even came close. B/W/D indicates Degen's attack, D0 means 0 hits against Degen, M0 means 0 of Degen's hits, MB1 means it's after the first round (i.e. Degen has seen a Raging Beast). As you can see, there is no significant correlation between Degen's attack and his HP, your HP, or your previous or current move. The first three rows are most indicative of this; you should expect way way more Soaring Dragons if he was remembering your previous moves. x N p^ t t-crit p B 34 102 33.33% 0.00 1.98 1.00 W 31 102 30.39% -0.63 1.98 0.53 D 37 102 36.27% 0.63 1.98 0.53 D0-B 10 22 45.45% 1.18 2.08 0.25 D0-W 8 22 36.36% 0.29 2.08 0.77 D0-D 4 22 18.18% -1.47 2.08 0.16 D1-B 11 33 33.33% 0.00 2.04 1.00 D1-W 8 33 24.24% -1.09 2.04 0.28 D1-D 14 33 42.42% 1.09 2.04 0.28 D2-B 9 24 37.50% 0.42 2.07 0.68 D2-W 7 24 29.17% -0.42 2.07 0.68 D2-D 8 24 33.33% 0.00 2.07 1.00 D3-B 2 12 16.67% -1.17 2.20 0.27 D3-W 5 12 41.67% 0.59 2.20 0.57 D3-D 5 12 41.67% 0.59 2.20 0.57 D4-B 2 11 18.18% -1.02 2.23 0.33 D4-W 3 11 27.27% -0.41 2.23 0.69 D4-D 6 11 54.55% 1.42 2.23 0.19 M0-B 4 23 17.39% -1.59 2.07 0.13 M0-W 11 23 47.83% 1.44 2.07 0.16 M0-D 8 23 34.78% 0.14 2.07 0.89 M1-B 16 36 44.44% 1.39 2.03 0.17 M1-W 12 36 33.33% 0.00 2.03 1.00 M1-D 8 36 22.22% -1.39 2.03 0.17 M2-B 3 12 25.00% -0.59 2.20 0.57 M2-W 2 12 16.67% -1.17 2.20 0.27 M2-D 7 12 58.33% 1.76 2.20 0.11 M3-B 5 16 31.25% -0.17 2.13 0.87 M3-W 4 16 25.00% -0.68 2.13 0.50 M3-D 7 16 43.75% 0.86 2.13 0.41 M4-B 6 15 40.00% 0.53 2.14 0.60 M4-W 2 15 13.33% -1.59 2.14 0.13 M4-D 7 15 46.67% 1.06 2.14 0.31 MB1-B 32 92 34.78% 0.29 1.99 0.77 MB1-W 27 92 29.35% -0.81 1.99 0.42 MB1-D 33 92 35.87% 0.51 1.99 0.61 --Korvana (talk) 20:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC)